


Gamer Time

by weburchin



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Beach House, Bonding, F/F, horror games, just swag gay people omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weburchin/pseuds/weburchin
Summary: this fic i made a while ago woah ... idk if i’ll make too many more aririmi fics because they remind me of past things and it gets me going WAAA grieving
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa/Ushigome Rimi
Kudos: 5





	Gamer Time

Pretty pleeeaase?” Rimi looked up at the pouty, aggravated girl, hastily undoing her blonde twin tails as she spoke back. 

“No! You know I don’t like scary games, Rimi.” Rimi turned her gaze into one of a sad, small puppy’s as she made eye contact with Arisa.

“But.. why?”

“Because”, Arisa sputtered for a minute, taken aback by Rimi’s facial expressions before composing herself. “they’re dumb. Horror stuff is just really stupid and typical.” Arisa wonders how Rimi can even enjoy that garbage

.

Rimi paused for a minute, then she just gave a light, patient smile with her response. 

“Arisa, it’s ok if you’re scared. I can help!”

Profusely blushing, Arisa immediately whipped her head around, babbling a plethora of words all at once.

“S-Shut up! Shut up! I’m not scared. It’s all just stupid stuff. You know what? Fine! Whatever! I’ll play a game, dammit. Just..” Rimi giggled, shuffling and bouncing in her seat as she offered suggestions. 

“I can give you a really easy one! What about-“ 

“I don’t have the money or the patience for Five Nights at Freddy’s.” Arisa immediately shot it down, already having a general idea of what Rimi was going to say. 

“Well, there’s some good free games..! Do you wanna try Spooky’s House of Jumpscares?”

Arisa cocked her head to the side, her eyebrows furrowed. Continuing to fiddle around with her hair a bit, she scoffed, “Ugh, what is that? Just the name sounds stupid.”

“Arisa, it’s a good start! I promise!”

“If I get any viruses on my computer, it’s on you,” 

Rimi giggled. Things have been somewhat turbulent lately, but it’s time like these that she remembers;

she isn’t alone.

“Uugh, this is so boring so far.” Arisa grumbled as she proceeded throughout the game, going through it room by room. “Why are there 1,000 rooms? Do you even get anything?” 

“Well…” Rimi pondered for a minute. She didn’t actually know this herself. She hadn’t even gotten halfway when she played it herself, to be fair. “I don’t actually know.. I never finished it, so far I’ve only been up to around 400 rooms..”

“You haven’t even finished?! Aren’t you the expert here?! How am I supposed to-“ Arisa’s complaints were swiftly cut off by an eerie, dramatic sting emitting from the game. Swiftly taking control of her mouse, she turned herself around and…

Before she could even react, the smaller girl beside her jerked back and squeaked. “It’s the mannequin thing! I hate it! I hate it! Run! Quick! Go! Go! Go!” Arisa obliged, albeit focusing a bit more on Rimi’s reaction. Nervously giggling a bit, she responded,

“What was that about  _ me _ being too scared?

“I’m the one that actually plays and owns the games!” Rimi pouted, crossing her arms.

“Yeah, but I wasn’t the one-“

Arisa’s character took damage from something for a minute, presumably the mannequin that was going after her. She shrieked, putting force and pressure on her fingers as she held down the left shift and W key, sprinting for her damn life and not looking back.

Rimi’s giggles started to erupt into full blown bursts of laughter and almost tears of hysteria. This was a silly moment, a funny exchange. She couldn’t help but laugh and barely catch her breath between her next sentences. “Ha.. Ha!... Ari..sa.. Hehehe~! You— hahahaha! You can’t sprint for too long, it wastes energy! Do it between intervals!” 

“What the fuck are you on about, Rimi?! I’m going to fucking die!”

“You’re fine, just.. catch your breath for a minute, hehe! See, you can sprint again! Hurry!”

Arisa didn’t end up getting too far. Her record was room 213, from what it seemed. With that, it gave her a perfect idea based on what just took place.

“Rimi, later tonight, you’re gonna play a scary game as well.”

“E-Eh? Why at night?” Rimi stammered. Her stance on it was strange. She loves the horror genre as a whole, yet it’s very easy to scare her or startle her depending on the severity.

“Are  _ YOU _ the scared one now?”

“Arisa, you’re dumb! I’m not scared!” Rimi retorted back. Arisa just bursts into laughter, burrowing her chin into the crook of Rimi’s neck while swaying side to side. Suddenly, a familiar voice called out. 

“Guys! Do you want meatloaf?” 

Rimi’s face recoiled a bit in disgust. She has some amazing friends that she’s thankful for, and a lot of them are very skilled in culinary arts. She appreciates having so many talented peers around her that she can count on.

But meatloaf is a disgrace to humankind, and she will stand on that. Of course, not wanting to be rude, she doesn’t really respond back, but Arisa pulls on her arm, standing them both up as she runs for the stairs. “Come on, let’s get food! I’m hungry!”

Hopefully, they’d be able to figure something out.


End file.
